


The Brotherhood of the Traveling Condom

by ziusura



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Shenanigans, Hand Jobs, M/M, for now anyway, kind of, post ep 6/week 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziusura/pseuds/ziusura
Summary: There were condoms under Zhi Gang's counter.
Relationships: Xiang Hao Ting/Yu Xi Gu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 244





	The Brotherhood of the Traveling Condom

**Author's Note:**

> In my attempt to get this out before it is no longer canon compliant (probably) it is very unedited. Do you know how hard it was to find Hao Ting's sister's name? (not really I just had to watch the first ep again lmao).

Yu Xi Gu smiled his best smile at the customer in front of him. “One strawberry lemonade, 40ntd”

She returned his smile shyly and passed over the money. “Thank you...ah, can I have an extra straw?” The customer gestured towards one of the tables where her friend was waiting. 

“Of course.”

Xi Gu reached under the register where Zhi Gang kept the straws once more, but found nothing initially. He smiled again reflexively, then his fingers brushed by a straw hidden in the corner of the box. 

“Zhi Gang we need more straws up front,” he called towards the back, and he received an acknowledgement. 

Once the customer left the counter, Xi Gu glanced under. He could’ve sworn Zhi Gang had replaced the straws earlier when Xi Gu had just started his shift. Apparently not, but Xi Gu’s eyes didn’t get that far because stacked haphazardly between the extra coffee filters and the box with two straws were three slim palm sized boxes. 

Xi Gu spent a lot of his time working and studying and never had much of a social life, but he knew what those were near instantly anyway. _Condoms_. Zhi Gang had three boxes of condoms stored under his register, right next to the materials he gave to customers. Zhi Gang had always been honest and kind, but Xi Gu couldn’t stop his imagination. Was he having sex here? He was dating Bo Xiang so was he...Xi Gu would have to reevaluate Zhi Gang’s professionalism. 

“Here, I must have forgotten this morn--” 

Zhi Gang stopped talking abruptly and Xi Gu looked up only to see Zhi Gang nearly drop the new box of straws. 

“Ah,” Zhi Gang began. “Those. A...friend...gave me those.” 

Zhi Gang’s friend gave him condoms at his shop? Or was it Bo Xiang? Hao Ting and company didn’t always think about their surroundings.

“So you’re not…?” Xi Gu glanced at the customers in the store and decided not to finish his sentence. 

Zhi Gang got his meaning anyway, because he shoved the straw box into Xi Gu’s hands and rushed out a, “This is a place of _work_.” 

Xi Gu sighed with relief and set the box of straws on the counter. It seemed he wouldn’t be serving food and drinks on tables someone’s butts had been on. He picked up the boxes and they all fit in one hand, but barely. Hao Ting’s hands could wrap around Xi Gu’s thighs with ease; he could probably hold four in one hand without the boxes showing. Maybe he had before, since he and Si Yu had been pretty involved in the nurse’s office. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Are all adults so willing to get these at work?” 

“Believe me, it was not my choice that I was given these.”

“Then…” Xi Gu flipped over the top small box. Printed on the front in bright blue characters was ‘Extra Thin for his Pleasure’ and Hao Ting’s face after Xi Gu had touched his chest popped into his head. “Can I have this?” 

_Clang_.

Zhi Gang was frozen still, eyes wide, mouth gaping open, and the metal cup he used to scoop coffee grounds spinning on the ground where it had fallen. 

Xi Gu flushed bright red, realizing he’d just asked his _boss_ for a condom box that was left at work. 

Zhi Gang closed his mouth, then gave a curious look at the customers still in the shop. “Are you...Do you need this?” he asked in a rush, voice quieter than the coffee grinder. 

Maybe not yet, Xi Gu still wasn’t sure he and Hao Ting would have gone any further even if they hadn’t been interrupted, but Hao Ting’s face, his desperation to be kissed and touched. Maybe they would’ve. It didn’t matter much right now anyway, Hao Ting was on rocky ground at home and Xi Gu had only just formed some kind of understanding with his parents. But Xi Gu...if he got the chance, maybe they would need it.

The bell over the store door announced another customer, and both Xi Gu and Zhi Gang immediately smiled towards the entrance. Zhi Gang wrapped his hands around the boxes in Xi Gu’s hands, and pushed towards the register. “At your age you should focus on studying,” he said lightly, then greeted the new customer. 

His words said one thing but...but Zhi Gang had left one box in Xi Gu’s hand. 

When Xi Gu got home he pulled out the condom box and set it on his desk. He ate half a sandwich Zhi Gang had pushed into his hands at closing, and showered. Xi Gu had three subjects to review before bed if he was to keep his pace, and he settled with the first at his desk. 

‘_To find the volume of a solid rotated around the y axis, we take vertical slices of the solid (each dx wide and f(x) tall) and…_’

Xi Gu’s eyes drifted to the box at the corner of the desk. Small, gray, unassuming. 1 condom in the box. Xi Gu blinked and pulled his eyes back to his reading.

‘_Since the integrated area is being rotated around the axis under the curve, we can use disk integration to…_’

If there’s only one condom per box, who would wear it? Hao Ting, himself? Both, if they wanted to minimize cleanup? Xi Gu had seen the prices of the boxes in convenience stores, and one wasn’t too expensive, but they were one use for one person. He couldn’t support the expense with his budget, and as good as the kisses they shared felt Xi Gu could only imagine how good the rest must be. Hao Ting was skilled at sweeping up Xi Gu’s guard and pulling him in with the flow of feelings, and condoms would eat into his...well his food budget. 

‘_Adding the volumes of the disks with infinitely small dx would..._’

But God, the faces Hao Ting made when Xi Gu touched his chest. The small noises that Xi Gu ate up the longer they kissed, the less they knew whose lips were whose. The hardness that brushed against each other’s legs that they pretended wasn’t what it was. 

Xi Gu dropped his face down to his desk with a groan, eyes firmly resting on the condom box centimeters away from what he was supposed to be doing, and he wiped his sweaty palms on his knees. 

What if they had gone further? If Xi Gu had moved his hands farther down and touched Hao Ting through his pants. What would Hao Ting have done? Would the noises have gotten louder? Would Hao Ting have been able to kiss him still? Hao Ting had been rolling his hips in small desperate thrusts towards the end, and every time Xi Gu had felt that hardness Hao Ting’s mouth had dropped open and stilled, like he was so overwhelmed he couldn’t do two things at once. 

Xi Gu squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and let out a slow breath. He slid a careful hand into his pants and his toes clenched at nothing against his floor. 

Hao Ting was so big everywhere; his hands spanned almost all of Xi Gu’s lower back, his weight had made Xi Gu’s legs go numb but he hadn’t cared. If Xi Gu unbuttoned his pants would he be just as big there? If he touched it would Hao Ting still? Would he cry out as Xi Gu kissed his neck, followed the flush down his chest? What if Hao Ting took him out as well and his big hands wrapped around Xi Gu’s everything, warm and sure. What if they went even further and joined right there on Hao Ting’s living room couch, and at the peak of his pleasure Hao Ting hugged him and with that stupid open still mouth said, “I love you.” 

Xi Gu abruptly kicked the wall under his desk and mashed his face infinitely closer to his desk. He calmly swallowed once, twice, and wiped his hand off on the inside of his underwear. 

_God_.

Xi Gu jerked awake as the sounds of an awake city bled through his thin walls. His eyes were crusty, his pants uncomfortable, and he no doubt had the marks of a book on his cheek because he’d fallen asleep at his desk. _Shit_, he’d only gotten through half of calculus. If he brought his book to the bar tonight maybe he could slip in a few chapters during work in the few quiet moments. 

_Beep Beep._

Xi Gu’s eyes darted around his small room and landed on the phone Hao Ting had gotten him. He’d woken up because of that noise. 

Xi Gu opened it up and saw that Hao Ting had sent him a sticker of a bunny shooting hearts at him, and then continued to send various hearts, and that was so Hao Ting that he could only smile. It wasn’t the only message though. Before the sticker spam Hao Ting had lined that his dad was out for a few hours and his mom said they could study together. 

Xi Gu’s mouth dropped open. This was the first olive branch they’d extended since new years. No wonder Hao Ting had sent so many stickers; Xi Gu’s heart soared. 

He glanced at the time with a goofy smile and nearly dropped his phone; the next bus left in 16 minutes. Xi Gu needed to hurry, and he swept everything on his desk into his bag before changing and running out the door. 

It was Hao Ting who answered the door when Xi Gu rang the doorbell, and all they did was stupidly smile at each other. Xi Gu shifted his grip on his back pack, and Hao Ting smiled wider. He’d dressed up for Xi Gu. 

Hao Ting grabbed his hand and Xi Gu closed his fingers around the grip. This was so usual it didn’t come as a surprise, and Hao Ting pulled him into his residence and shouted, “He’s here, we’re going to study in my room.”

His mother rounded the corner with a pinched smile, a dish rag in her hands and a careful look in her eyes. “The living room,” was all she said. 

“Mooommyyyy.”

Hao Ting jerked Xi Gu closer to his mother instead of letting go to beg. She gave Xi Gu an uncomfortable look, and Xi Gu was about to say that it was okay and that they would study in the living room when she spoke again.

“Fine, but keep the door open.” 

Hao Ting’s face blossomed and he gave his mother a sloppy peck on the cheek. “Thank you Mommy, I love you.” 

Hao Ting was a force of nature and Xi Gu couldn’t help being swept up in his happy feelings. And, well, also swept immediately into Hao Ting’s room. He begrudgingly left his door open with a growl, and settled next to the table they usually worked at. He shot Xi Gu and excited grin that Xi Gu couldn’t help returning, and patted the couch next to him like an excited puppy wagging his tail. 

Xi Gu smiled wider, and went to remove his scarf and set it on Hao Ting’s bed. “Get the books out of my bag,” he said gently, and began to remove his jacket. 

Hao Ting didn’t need to be told twice, and he busied himself with opening his bag. 

“Ehh?!”

Xi Gu gave him a startled look and Hao Ting turned slowly, a sly grin. Xi Gu’s heart dropped into his stomach; that look only preceded one thing, and sure enough Hao Ting was up and pushing Xi Gu back onto his bed.

“You had plans today,” Hao Ting said with a grin, and he finished his words by lowering himself even closer to Xi Gu. 

“What?”

Xi Gu put his hand against Hao Ting’s chest and pushed up. Hao Ting rolled over easily and held up a small gray box in front of Xi Gu’s face, giggling. 

“Yu Xi Gu, you’re so naughty,” he said. 

Xi Gu’s eyes widened, and Hao Ting wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from getting off the bed. 

“That’s--”

“Hmph,” a female voice interrupted. 

Hao Ting leaned up to look over Xi Gu, and groaned unhappily. 

“Why?” He whined, and got up off the bed. 

Xi Gu leaned up. It was Yong Ching. She pulled out a 500ntd bill without looking up from her phone and simply said, “Hourly.” 

Hao Ting ran to his bedroom door and shouted, “Mommy!”

“If I had a good son who behaved I wouldn’t have to pay his sister to chaperone,” Xi Gu heard from outside the hallway. 

Hao Ting groaned again, this time loud enough for the whole house to hear. 

His mother ignored his pouting and shouted, “Ask Student Yu if he would like some apple.” 

Xi Gu’s eyes widened. Even while yelling at her son and knowing the intentions they had for each other, she cared. A mother was a strong force. 

“No it’s okay, I--” Xi Gu started to say, but Hao Ting didn’t listen. 

“He’s so hungry he wants so much apple. You should stay in the kitchen peeling forever.” Hao Ting paused a moment to look at his sister before adding, “In fact! You should ask my sister to help you peel so you can finish some time before you become too old to hold the knife.”

“My son has no love for his mother! None of this apple is for you.”

They were yelling and things were tense between them, but Xi Gu could still hear the love between them. Xi Gu felt both more and less like an outsider than ever; it was almost overwhelming.

Hao Ting groused and sat back at the table. Xi Gu grabbed the condom and the books Hao Ting had forgotten about and went over to the table. He slid the condom into his pocket, but placed the books carefully on the table in front of Hao Ting. 

Hao Ting sighed at the work, then broke into a smile helplessly, like he was reassuring himself. 

Xi Gu settled onto the couch and opened up the calculus book he had only reviewed half a lesson of the night before. He pulled three highlighters out of his pencil case and paused when he felt eyes on him. 

Hao Ting was leaning close to him, his chin resting on his upturned palm and a grin breaking his face near in half. “So handsome,” he sighed. 

“Barf,” came the noise from the open doorway, and Hao Ting turned around immediately.

“Who told you to listen?!,” Hao Ting shouted, and Yong Ching only stuck her tongue out. 

Hao Ting slammed his fist on the floor to pull her attention away from her phone and stuck his own tongue out. Xi Gu bit his lip and turned back to his materials. 

Hao Ting finished his sibling fight and turned back to Xi Gu. “Give me your phone,” he said simply. 

Why? Xi Gu wanted to ask, but he knew that Hao Ting often didn’t have a reason other than ‘because he wanted to.’ He handed the phone over easily--it was little more than a brick in his hands. 

“You don’t have any photos of me right?” Hao Ting asked, and before Xi Gu could answer he proceeded to hold the phone up and pose. The shutter sounded infinitely loud in the room, and Xi Gu was stunned through and through. 

“Gross,” Yong Ching said. 

Hao Ting made a frustrated noise and pushed the phone back into Xi Gu’s hands. “This attitude is why you don’t have a boyfriend.” 

Xi Gu swiped open the photo album and sighed. His phone went from 1 photo of Little White to 204 total in a matter of seconds. The last one is a blurry picture of Hao Ting frowning at whatever Yong Ching had last said, and Xi Gu couldn’t help but smile. 

“Eh? Why that one?” Hao Ting asked, breath warm on Xi Gu’s ear and clearly done fighting with Yong Ching again. “It’s so bad, let me delete it.” 

Hao Ting reached for the phone and Xi Gu pulled it back just out of his reach. It wasn’t far enough that Hao Ting couldn’t reach for it again, but the message was clear. 

“I like it,” Xi Gu said simply, and Hao Ting’s face broke out into a smile. Actually, it was as if his whole body was smiling, his body wiggling and full of so much barely contained energy Xi Gu was reminded of a puppy once again. 

“Eh, really?!”

“Mm,” Xi Gu agreed. “It’s cute.” 

Hao Ting leaned closer to look, his chest pressing gently against Xi Gu’s arm. 

“You mean handsome,” Hao Ting paused to gesture at himself. “I’m handsome.” 

Xi Gu smiled indulgently, and chose not to disagree. He though Hao Ting was mostly cute, but if he kept his mouth shut and stood a little in the distance he was definitely handsome. 

“Help me set this as my background,” he said.

Hao Ting grumbled, but complied. And once Hao Ting handed it back Xi Gu unlocked his phone to stare at the blurry frown again. It really was cute. 

“Mommy, they’re just flirting,” Yong Ching interrupted again. 

“Xiang Hao Ting!” came the answering shout from the kitchen. 

Yong Ching smirked, and Hao Ting stood to fight. Xi Gu grabbed Hao Ting’s hand without looking up from his new background, and the tension in Hao Ting’s arm melted. 

“Let’s study,” Xi Gu said. 

“Fine,” Hao Ting said shortly, but he was smiling. 

They got through two chapters of math and another of history. Hao Ting was...a lot, but he was so passionate in anything he did. With Hao Ting by his side Xi Gu felt like he could conquer the moon. 

His mother came in with a plate full of apple slices, and she had thoroughly ignored all of Hao Ting’s blustering and had only cut two apples. She pushed what Xi Gu could only call the prettiest apple slices towards Xi Gu, and gestured at him to take one. 

“You are studying,” She said with wonder.

“Of course, your son is going to be a physicist,” Hao Ting said indignantly. He speared one of the apple slices his mother had offered Xi Gu and held it in front of Xi Gu’s mouth, clearly wanting to feed Xi Gu. 

Mother and son’s eyes were on him with trepidation and expectation, and Xi Gu swallowed deeply. He pushed Hao Ting’s hand away gently and grabbed his own slice. Hao Ting would forgive him, but Xi Gu could not let himself be a tool for Hao Ting to fight with his parents.

The apple was better than anything Xi Gu had eaten in a long time, sweet with a mother’s love. He couldn’t help but smile, and both Hao Ting and his mother’s lips curled up in response. 

“Yes...of course,” his mother said, wiping her hands on her apron. “A physicist.”

It was clearly the first time she had heard this plan, and her eyes touched on Xi Gu’s briefly. His gaze dropped down to the slices she brought and he flushed.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, and Xi Gu expected Hao Ting to start pushing his mother out at any moment when her phone rang with some older song. 

She gave a careful look to the pair studying, and turned slightly to answer her phone. 

“What? Strawberries this price at this time of year?”

She glanced at Hao Ting with regret, and Xi Gu very steadily did not look her in the eyes. 

“Today...yes. Mm. Okay.” 

She stared at Hao Ting, and then takes a steadying breath. 

“Hao Ting remember what bad sons get,” she said simply before turning to Yong Ching and saying, “I’ll up it by another 100ntd.”

It was quiet until the front door shut, but not still. At almost the exact same time, Hao Ting pulled out his wallet and Yong Ching said, “I want double.” 

“Robbing someone in love bodes poorly for your future,” Hao Ting grit out as he pushed the 1000 note into her hand. 

“At least I’ll be rich,” she said casually, and she left them without so much as a glance. 

Hao Ting shut the door, and Xi Gu felt the pressure of the silence. The grin on Hao Ting’s face was pure evil, and Xi Gu subconsciously pressed his back further into the couch. He was prey and Hao Ting the predator, and Hao Ting shoved the table out of the way to block in Xi Gu. 

“A condom, Xi Gu? What kind of guy did you think I was?” Hao Ting teased. 

Xi Gu raised his chin in defiance. Xi Gu hadn’t meant to bring it with him, but what happened last time they were alone in Hao Ting’s house should indicate Xi Gu’s thoughts for having it in the first place. 

Hao Ting bit his lip and pushed closer. 

“I really like you,” he said softly, and this time there was no vomit noise, no interruption, and Xi Gu lifted his face to catch Hao Ting in a kiss.

It was soft, and Hao Ting sighed into it, bracketing Xi Gu’s face with his hands to pull him in closer. They weren’t sure what was going to happen after last time, but at least they had this. They liked each other, and maybe that was all that mattered. 

Xi Gu ran his hands up Hao Ting’s back and Hao Ting shivered into it. He pushed closer and straddled Xi Gu’s lap, and Xi Gu gasped into it; Hao Ting wasn’t any lighter, and there was a hardness there that he hadn’t expected. Xi Gu broke the kiss briefly to glance down, and it wasn’t visible in his shorts but Hao Ting was definitely…

“Already?” Xi Gu laughed nervously. 

Hao Ting leaned back. He was blushing, but didn’t look ashamed. “I’ve been thinking about kissing you since I let you into my house this morning.” 

Xi Gu flexed his fingers against Hao Ting’s spine, saying ‘me too’ without words, and leaned in for another kiss. 

They trade them back and forth, so much that Xi Gu’s mouth felt numb and he couldn’t tell whose lips belonged to whom. Hao Ting guided Xi Gu’s hands to his shirt buttons and pulled back to glare when Xi Gu tried to slide his hands back to Hao Ting’s face. 

“Okay,” Xi Gu said with a laugh, and Xi Gu unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed the chest in front of him, and Hao Ting’s hips shot forward. Xi Gu could only breathlessly moan as Hao Ting hugged him so hard he couldn’t move his face from it’s position buried in Hao Ting’s chest. This was even better than last time. 

Xi Gu laughed lightly, then traced his fingers along Hao Ting’s stomach. _God_, he was so muscular. 

Hao Ting shuddered under Xi Gu’s soft explorations, and he apparently couldn’t handle it any longer because he let go to grab Xi Gu’s wrists and pull him up for more kisses. Xi Gu smiled into the kiss, and pulled his hands free to grab at Hao Ting’s chest and back again. 

Hao Ting pulled back again, and Xi Gu tried to chase his lips, but Hao Ting but a careful hand on Xi Gu’s chest. “Can I?” he asked softly, his thumb rubbing at the collar of Xi Gu’s shirt. 

Xi Gu flexed his legs under Hao Ting’s weight and sharply nodded his head. Hao Ting was pulling his shirt up and over Xi Gu’s head before he’d finished nodding, like a man starved. He pushed at Xi Gu’s chest, but Xi Gu was already as far back into the couch as he could be, and Hao Ting gave a frustrated grunt because he was too tall to lean down to kiss at Xi Gu’s collar bones in that position, but he didn’t seem willing to get out of Xi Gu’s lap either.

It didn’t stop him from trying again, and to keep Hao Ting from falling and braining himself on the study materials, Xi Gu slid his hands to Hao Ting’s ass to stabilize him. Hao Ting stopped his attempts abruptly, and Xi Gu looked him in the eye questioningly. 

“Do you still have that condom?” Hao Ting asked hoarsely, and Xi Gu felt his stomach drop out. 

Xi Gu swallowed deeply, and Hao Ting’s eyes followed the movement of his adam’s apple. He didn’t answer, just reached into his pocket and pulled out the thing box and held it between them. ‘_Extra Thin for his Pleasure_’ it said loudly on the front, and Xi Gu wondered why it wasn’t more discreet for something like this. Maybe a different box from under Zhi Gang’s counter would’ve. 

Hao Ting shot him his sly grin, and it had a totally different effect from earlier. His eyes were blown, his lips red and swollen, and he was flushed from his face to his belly button. Debauched. Xi Gu let out a shaky breath. 

“I haven’t used…” Xi Gu found himself saying, then he shut his mouth. 

Hao Ting’s grin grew wider, and Xi Gu definitely didn’t want to hear anything he was about to say so he pulled Hao Ting in by the neck with his free hand and shut him with a kiss. It was hotter than before. Their bare chests rubbed against each other and the only thought running through Xi Gu’s head was ‘_skinhotbarefleshsohotskin_’. 

Hao Ting pulled back to his full height, and Xi Gu was too short to reach anything but the column of his neck. He gently covered the hand holding the condom and grinned softly at Xi Gu. It would be prettier if Hao Ting wasn’t so red, so completely and thoroughly disheveled. 

“I know,” Hao Ting said, and he kissed the top of Xi Gu’s head, but it didn’t feel patronizing, only comforting. “You studied books and I studied whatever I wanted.” The _whatever_ clearly including sex. “Your Hao Ting is very smart, you know, I’ve studied so hard.”

Hao Ting’s free fingers rested on top of Xi Gu’s waist band, and Xi Gu shrunk back from the heat. Hao Ting’s eye lids slid down to halfway, and Xi Gu’s legs shuddered. He looked at the hand millimeters above his most intimate place, and the condom box now in Hao Ting’s hands. He swallowed, and looked directly into Hao Ting’s eyes.

“Show me how,” Xi Gu said. 

Hao Ting’s face grew desperate, and he was unbuttoning Xi Gu’s pants and pulling him out before Xi Gu could take another breath.

And then he was exposed. Xi Gu Shifted uncomfortably under Hao Ting’s heavy gaze. It was flushed, and his foreskin was back, and he was already a little sticky from their kisses, and for a brief moment Xi Gu wished he’d done a few more normal teenage things like watching porn or peeking in locker rooms because he had no basis for this. It was all new and Hao Ting hadn’t said anything, hadn’t even _breathed_. 

“...” Xi Gu started to say something, anything, though he didn’t know what, and Hao Ting was suddenly kissing him again. Hao Ting’s free hand grasped Xi Gu’s hip in a bruising hold, and the condom box was pressing uncomfortably into his stomach where Hao Ting was gripping. 

“Hot,” Hao Ting said, and Xi Gu huffed out a laugh. 

“English?” 

“So hot,” Hao Ting repeated, like he was a robot who’d been broken and left with one repeating data line. 

Hao Ting slid off Xi Gu’s lap abruptly and situated himself between Xi Gu’s legs on the floor instead. It was suddenly cold where Hao Ting had once been, and blood rushed down to his lower extremities. 

His hands left Xi Gu’s skin and Xi Gu caught the sound of cardboard tearing between their heated kisses. _The condom_.

Hao Ting pulled back with a frustrated whine, and placed the plastic package between them, shaking it with significance. He tore one end and pulled out the rubber ring, raising it front of Xi Gu’s face. 

“Condom.” 

With an exaggerated motion, Hao Ting lifted his other hand and squeezed the protruding nib. “Pinch the tip.” 

Hao Ting looked down and paused when his eyes obviously caught Xi Gu’s hardness. He flushed darker, and Xi Gu sucked in a breath. 

“I haven’t...from this end,” Hao Ting seemed to say to himself. Xi Gu shifted slightly, about to say that it was okay, but Hao Ting let out a sudden and unexpected growl that startled Xi Gu and had the added effect of pumping up Hao Ting’s bravery. Xi Gu could only breathe before Hao Ting grabbed Xi Gu’s dick and placed the rubber against the tip. 

No one had touched him there before, and Xi Gu barely had time to recognize the hot callused hand around him and the gentle brush of Hao Ting’s pinky as he rolled down the condom before he was grabbing Hao Ting’s shoulder and _coming_. 

Xi Gu blinked slowly, and he knew Hao Ting was saying something because Xi Gu could see his mouth moving, but _God_, he didn’t know what. Didn’t _care_ what. He could do that over and over. 

And then the roaring in his ears stopped and he realized Hao Ting was _whining_.

“--Didn’t even get to feel you up and I’m still hard…” 

It was petulant and Xi Gu only felt a little bad because he was so satisfied and he knew Hao Ting would forgive him anyway, so he grinned. 

“Ehh? Smiling? I should’ve known you were like this as soon as I found the condom in your bag.” 

Xi Gu rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. Hao Ting was shorter than him in this position, and it felt weird to run his fingers into his hair and pull him up. 

They kiss until Hao Ting stopped trying to complain, and Hao Ting finally pulled back. He sighed sadly at Xi Gu’s tumescence still mostly in the condom. Xi Gu was fuck-dumb but he could tell there were wheels turning in Hao Ting’s head, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know thoughts exactly were happening.

“I’m going to revive him,” Hao Ting said decidedly, and Xi Gu shivered in fear. 

“Should I suck him? Yeah,” Hao Ting both asked himself and answered, and Xi Gu shifted his hips back and shoved himself back into his pants, removing the condom as he went. 

“No, no, it’s okay,” Xi Gu rushed out. He was feeling really sensitive and there was no doubt Hao Ting really would touch him until he was hard again.

Hao Ting stuck out his lower lip in a pout, but he didn’t complain. Xi Gu put his hand along Hao Ting’s jawline and ran his thumb across that soft jutting lip. Hao Ting lifted his head, and his gaze softened the moment their eyes met. He was still flushed and wanting, and Xi Gu was sure Hao Ting hadn’t had to wait like this in his entire life. He was so handsome he probably had lovers desperate to please him from the moment they kissed, and really Xi Gu was no different. 

“C’mon,” Xi Gu said with a smile. “Do you want me to show you what I’ve learned?” 

Hao Ting pushed his face harder into Xi Gu’s hand. “Yes,” he bit out hoarsely, and they leaned in for a kiss at the same time.

It was much gentler than either of them expected, and Hao Ting forced himself to pull away. Xi Gu expected him to unbutton his own pants, but instead Hao Ting shifted a few steps backwards and leaned over to reach into a box half under his bed. It’s almost comical to see such a large man so desperately leaning back with his pants so distorted around his hard on, but Xi Gu didn’t have time to laugh before Hao Ting was back and dropping several thin boxes into his lap. 

“I have a lot more to practice with,” he said simply. 

And he called _Xi Gu_ naughty. Who was the one with several partially opened boxes of condoms under his bed? 

Xi Gu snorted, then reached forward to run his hands along Hao Ting’s broad back. “Come here,” he said softly, with an indulgent smile, and Hao Ting smiled back. He really liked this big oaf. 

Hao Ting moved forward, and Xi Gu half slid his eyes shut for a kiss. 

Which was, of course, when they heard a loud shout of, “Xiang Hao Ting! Why is your door closed?” 

Hao Ting was off like a rocket, buttoning his shirt, spraying air freshener, and pulling the table back to appear like the very picture of innocence in the few steps it took for his mother to reach the door. Xi Gu was stunned, but at least he managed to pull his shirt back on. 

“We were just studying, Mommy,” Hao Ting said sweetly. 

Her eyes took in her son’s disheveled hair, then fell to the floor beneath Xi Gu’s feet. Hao Ting seemed to notice it at the same time his mother did. 

The condom boxes. 

“Xiang Hao Ting! No allowance for...for a month!” 

Hao Ting stood up and immediately and ran to grasp at his mother’s dress. 

“Mommyyyyy, you can’t. How am I supposed to eat?”

“Why don’t you ask your ancestors, since you don’t want to listen to me.”

“Mommy, you can’t let your only son starve to death just because he wasn’t studying.” 

The mother and son pair continued to argue, and Xi Gu gripped the forgotten condom cooling in his hand. Just what was he supposed to do with this?

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy this sloppy make out and my love for their family relationship. it reminds me of my own family. and my sense of humor.


End file.
